Ciel's Birthday
by SoudaFizz
Summary: It's Ciel's 18th birthday and he overly ecxited about Sebastian's gift! Does he like or DISlike the gift that is given? YAOI! BOYXBOY Ciel/Sebastian : Rated M for obvious reasons 8'D


Ciel's 18th Birthday Present – Kuroshitsuji

A/N: Another yaoi fic! Hopefully, this one will be _"slightly"_ better than the last, although I like Shaman King (manga) better than Kuroshitsuji. Kuroshitsuji's animation is a lot more…beautiful -in the characters than Shaman King, but what the hell! Enjoy! ;]

* * *

For once, Ciel was excited about his birthday, although he never showed it. It'd look like he lost his composure. Sebastian had told Ciel that he'd be getting (giving) Ciel the perfect gift for his 18th birthday, where Ciel is going to "become-an-adult". Why was Ciel overjoyed inside? It was _Sebastian_ who was giving him it, his most trusted butler. Or "koibito".

It seemed like to Ciel that Sebastian would flirt with him every now and then. Instead of sitting in front of Ciel in a carriage, he'd sit next to him. And Sebastian would whisper sexily in his ear at night, "Good night bocchan," and blow into his ear, making Ciel shiver with delight.

~TIME SKIP TO BIRTHDAY~

Ciel's birthday was almost over. 11PM. Finny, Meyline(a/n: forgot how to spell her name xP), and Bard were tired out from the party that, yet again, Elizabeth held. Ciel was upset. He wanted to pout like a 5 year old not getting the doll the 5 year old was expecting. Sebastian told him that he'd give him the best birthday gift. Sebastian never lied, so Ciel had to trust him. But where was he?  
Ciel was sitting at his desk looking angrily at the big, bright full moon out in the cloudy sky. "Where is that Sebastian?" Ciel turned his chair around to see that butler's face in front of his. Inches apart, Ciel felt his face burn up like a fireplace. "Right here, bocchan," Sebastian smiled. "A-AH!! D-don't do that Sebastian! Where's that present?" Ciel nearly choked on his words, being so flustered (being so close to his most trusted butler's face). "My, my bocchan. So impatient tonight aren't we? Well then, if you insist…close your eyes," Sebastian said in a hushed tone. "O-OK…" Ciel slowly closed his eyes.

In a moment, Ciel felt his lips feel the sensation of the cool, not to mention soft, lips of Sebastian. Because Ciel was in such a shock, he blinked his eyes open to see that it wasn't a dream. He broke the kiss abruptly. "Se-Sebastian! What the hell was that?!" Ciel shouted panting, blushing madly as well. "A kiss," Sebastian pointed out the obvious. "Eh?" "Aishiteruze, bocchan," Sebastian whispered as he embraced the frail body. "You're lying," Ciel denied. "I don't lie," Sebastian only hugged tighter. "…" Ciel slumped back into his chair. 'I love you too, baka,' Ciel thought, making his face only burn more and the ropes in his stomach tie tighter. It was getting hard to breathe for Ciel. He liked being with Sebastian, sure, but these overflowing emotions was too much to take right now. But…

"Is that all I'm going to get for my birthday?"

"Would you like to receive more?"

"…Please…"

Sebastian chuckled, "Greedy whore, if you insist,"

Sebastian lifted the, surprisingly light, 18 year old Ciel off the chair and onto the floor. He was in the lead too. He wanted Ciel so much right now; he was glad that Ciel wanted more. Sebastian fiercely bit Ciel's lip. Ciel opened his mouth to say, "Oww!", but Sebastian kept him from making any other sound because he started a tongue war. After a breath of air, Sebastian was winning the war. Saliva dribbled down Ciel's mouth as his will for winning the war was still there. Sebastian was dominant (again); soon, Sebastian was sucking on the wound that he left on Ciel's mouth. Ciel moaned at the sensation and the pain. Ciel has hand in Sebastian's hair, Sebastian's at Ciel's waist. Sebastian stopped the kiss and Ciel looked into his eyes full of lust. 'I can't believe what I'm feeling right now…I want so much more, I can't stand it anymore! How much longer is this going to take?!' Ciel thought angrily. Smirking, Sebastian unbuttoned Ciel's shirt and sucked on a collar bone. Ciel mewled loudly (since his emotions couldn't stay in his body forever ^-^). Pleasure shot down his body, Ciel shivered. "Unngh…Sebasti~ahh~n!" Ciel cried out. Sebastian started to lick Ciel's left nipple, which was already hard. (;]) "Keep doing that, and I'll do even more pleasurable things to you," Sebastian mumbled. "Ehhh?" Ciel looked down in ecstasy. His eyes widened at how long the length of the lump in his pants made. 'I'm like this…ALREADY?!' Ciel thought.

Sebastian made a trail of kissed down Ciel's abdomen, slightly sucking on each spot he kissed. Then he groped at the erection that was painfully sticking out, clutching them tightly. "Nngh!" Ciel did his best in not screaming out. He wanted more, more friction. He felt like he was going to burst any second now. "May I?" Sebastian asked as he lowered his head to his, now tight, pants. Ciel gave a weak nod in response. He was in so much pleasure; he had almost forgotten how to speak. Sebastian then took the button into his mouth and skillfully unbuttoned his pants. Ciel's eyes widened. This was _obviously _something new. In a sudden movement, he pulled off Ciel's pants hastily. His penis was exposed to the cool air of the room. He hissed at how much his shaft was throbbing; also nearly touching his belly button. "Oh, how cute bocchan," Sebastian smirked devilishly. "Sh-shut up!" Ciel whimpered.

Sebastian licked the bottom of Ciel's shaft, slowly gliding his tongue up; swiveling his tongue around in circles as he went. Ciel mewled. "Qu-quit…tea…sing…" Ciel moaned. Sebastian abruptly stopped and looked up at his partner. Following his command, Sebastian found his way to the tip and stuck his tongue into the slit playfully. "Sebastian! I-unggh! - said stop –hah- teasinnnng~" Ciel moaned slightly angry. Sebastian said nothing and took the head into his mouth. Ciel shuddered; the heat enveloping his needy member was simply fantastic. His breathing became heavier and fast, his sweat making his hair stick to his forehead. He grabbed Sebastian's hair tightly, but not so tight that it would hurt him. Tiny moans could be heard every time Ciel exhaled. He arched his back for more as Sebastian deep-throated his pulsing penis. Thankfully, Sebastian didn't gag. Instead: he did it again and again. He soon sucked hard and fast, teeth grazing the flesh every time. Ciel could feel that he was about to come; he bucked his hips into Sebastian uncontrollably. "Sebastian-this feels way too good-I'm about to…" Ciel started. Sebastian lifted his head away and said, "No bocchan, you can't yet," and reached for a spool (yes, Ciel keeps thread in his drawers). He tied a piece around a few times around the base of the member and tied it tightly. Ciel's eyes widened once again.

Sebastian took off Ciel's eye patch and revealed the seal's pure purple in his eye. He then kissed him roughly. "Why am _I_ the only one _naked_?" Ciel whispered after they broke apart. Sebastian quickly undressed himself for his master. Ciel smirked as Sebastian's penis was hard as well. But that smirk soon faded as he saw the _size_ of it. '_Goddamn, I swear that will _not_ fit!'_ Ciel thought. Sebastian then forced three fingers into Ciel's mouth. "Lubricate them please," Sebastian demanded. Since his fingers were already in his mouth, Ciel did as he was told (although he did not like being ordered around).

After a minute, Sebastian pulled them out and slipped one wet finger into Ciel's opening. "Se-Sebastian!" Ciel glared at him. "Would you like me to stop?" Sebastian looked guilty, he hurt Ciel. Ciel nearly gasped at the look on his face. Have he never seen such an expression on his face before. "Ah-keep going then…I'm OK," Ciel gave a weak smile, his breathing pattern was throwing him off and he couldn't release what needed to be.

Sebastian slid his finger in slowly, and soon his second. Ciel winced at the pain. He never knew that it'd feel this _bad_. "Relax bocchan," Sebastian soothed in a low voice. The third soon went in and Ciel was experiencing being stretched out. But he knew that there would be something soon in there that was much _bigger_ than **three fingers.** Ciel really wanted to come, but the thread that was wrapped around him was preventing him from doing so. Only streaks of pre-cum was flowing out. "Ready? This is the last part of the present bocchan," Sebastian pulled his three fingers out, making Ciel hiss. "Yes…" Ciel said obediently. He knew Sebastian wanted this, and this is Ciel's _birthday present_, he should accept all of it.

That's called being polite. :]

Sebastian wet his right hand and did himself a hand job for lubrication (that way, it won't hurt as much even though Ciel's ass is wet enough). He inserted his penis in as gently as he could into that cute ring of muscle awaiting intrusion. Ciel's breathing hitched. Ciel put both hands onto his mouth to keep him from screaming out…in discomfort. It stung badly; much more than the fingers. Tears flowed out. Sebastian saw this and stopped. Something in him nearly tore his chest apart, seeing his beloved master like this. "I…I'll stop…" Sebastian started to slide it out. Ciel snapped up into a sitting position. "No, I'm fine…this is what you want right?" Ciel tried to smile. "Bocchan, you seemed to have forgotten that this is _your_ birthday. You are getting what _you want_," Sebastian cleared his statement. "But I want to know if you want this as well," "…Alright then," Sebastian inserted much more than the other times. Soon, it was all in, and it hit that bundle of nerves inside Ciel. It felt amazing; it was soon overcoming the pain that Ciel was enduring for what had seemed a long time.

He started to thrust into Ciel. Slowly at first, hitting that particular spot every time. Ciel couldn't help but cry out. It was just too fucking amazing to hold back anything. Knowing that Ciel is now enjoying it, he laid him back onto the carpet and went faster. "Sebastian, harder, fa-faster…please! Hahn!~" Ciel wailed. He did as he was told, and his fast was much faster than Ciel could imagine. His moans became louder as the strings were holding back so much, he felt like he was going to break through them very soon. Sebastian was having the time of his life too, the crammed heated space enveloping the immense member was making him almost go crazy.

At his climax, Sebastian came into Ciel, filling his insides with his seed. With the rest of the strength he could muster, he undid the thread. Ciel moaned loudly and came, he held in so much that it went to his face as well. Sebastian giggled a little and licked up the semen on his face, and kissed the birthday boy. He then wiped his abdomen with his tux that he wore every day. "D-don't do that! It'll get dirty!" Ciel waved his hands for him to stop. "Bocchan, I also wash this you know," Sebastian smiled. "…Oh…" Ciel smiled back. Ciel embraced Sebastian. As midnight rang, he whispered, "Thank you Sebastian. That was the bestest birthday present that I could have," Sebastian replied, "Happy Birthday…Ciel-sama"

Peeking though the bookshelf, Meyline, Finny, and Bard were staring in awe. Meyline had a nosebleed, probably five now, seeing this scene. Finny jaw dropped to the ground. Bard's finished cigarette dropped. "W-well then, time to get some sleep for the new day tomorrow…right guys?" Finny managed to say in his state of shock. "Y-yeah," the other two shocked ones say in unison. _'Tomorrow is going to be a _very long_ day…'_ Finny though smacking his forehead.

* * *

A/N: How was it? I had this sitting here for the past few months, and I now finally had the time to finish! 8'D I think I put a bit too many adverbs, but please review (so that I know what to fix, and to know if you like it)!!! I appreciate it! Good or bad! ;)


End file.
